


A Tale of Two Romanovs

by ObsessedwithFandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childish Nat, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Original Character(s), maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedwithFandoms/pseuds/ObsessedwithFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra was a simple woman, but that all changed when HYDRA stepped in. Follow her from England to America on a trek to find the lost people of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is just something that's been floating around in my head... if its not good i sincerely apologize

The cold click of my heels hit the floor in a rhythmic manner. I had everything and everyone at my own fingertips. I wanted for nothing but to destroy the lives of others. Everything was better when I did. I had never loved and never wanted to love. The only love I had was for my work and even then I detested that. I took a seat in my black leather chair and waited to be annoyed.

"Miss Marionette?" There it was. The annoyances. God I hate these puny, nervous interns. Why had I even hired or considered hiring them.

"Yes? What do you want? Make it fast I don't like the company of others. " I said in my cold, British voice.

"There's a man here to see you. Says he has something for you." I could feel my eyes physically roll back.

"Let him in. I don't have all day." A short, mediocre looking man stepped into my office and made his way over to my desk clearly making himself at home.

"Ms. Marionette we have reason to believe you have been compromised."

"We?"

"Yes."

"Who is we and how have I been compromised? I don't like the presence of others so make this quick."

"We were called S.H.I.E.L.D but certain recent events that have been carried out are pushing us towards other projects and companies. I need you to take this serum right now. Or I will use force."

"Oh. Serum? I don't like the sound of that. I also don't like the sound of whatever 'force' you'll be using, but since I have nothing. I shall try this serum. Fix my compromise. Deal with you later." The so called 'serum' was glowing red and in the clear glass needle. Nothing to lose and no one to care for. Why not? I injected the serum into my neck and instantly started convulsing with the new information that was throwing itself in my mind. Pictures of a handsome man with facial hair, myself in what looked like a skimpy version of a wedding dress, and two hands holding each other, but one had the ring I was currently wearing on my left hand ring finger. Everything was clear now. I looked back to the man and his face only looked certain and ready to go. I had no doubt mine was of confusion.

"Mrs. ?"

"Who? What? Tell me everything I need to know."

"What do you remember?"

"Everything."

"If so, may I ask what your name is?"

"Cassandra Lillian Stark. "

"It's time you go back to your husband Mrs. Stark." A gentle gasp was let out. A gasp I didn't know I was holding.

"Tony.... He's alive?" The man with the facial hair. Bits and pieces of information were flooding my mind. Our vows. His love for science. Our two months together. Our wedding. All of these things made my heart ache.

"Yes ma'am he's alive and well. He's been searching for you for ten years."

"Please tell me everything about him. Start with where he lives. His...Relationships that he's had. How he's been doing. Give me all of it." I felt like I could not physically handle anything he was going to throw at me, but everything in myself was telling me to find Tony. Objective: Find Tony Stark.

"He lives in New York. Currently residing in the Stark Tower. He's been searching for you and it hasn't been easy for him. He has suffered. He was in a relationship with a Ms. Pepper Potts , but I am currently unaware of the relationships status."  
My heart felt like it'd been stabbed at that one.

"Thank you. For all of this. I'll be finding him soon. I need everything in order to go. It seems I'll be moving to America. Thank you for giving me my memories back. I hated the cruel woman I was."

"We felt as if we should give you them back. Hydra had taken them from you when they started infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sorry for this mishap. Trust me it will never happen again." I gave him a nod of gratitude and then he swiftly walked out of my office. My life was back together. I picked up my office phone and ordered my assistant to come in.

"Yes Ms. Marionette?"

" I need the earliest flight to America. I want all of my things packed up and ready to ship out to New York at the Stark Tower. I shall need them immediately. Pack a bag with about a weeks worth of clothes that I would actually wear. Make it quick. No questions asked. Also transfer all of my bank account and exchange it all for American money." Her small form twitched and her face looked filled with curiosity and fear. Excellent. She couldn't tell that I wasn't Elizabeth.

 

* * *

 

In the next hour and a half I was boarding the flight to New York with only my carry on and my phone. The flight was long and boring but I had finally reached my destination. When I got off there was a man waiting for me. He took my bags and we set off towards the car. I felt so nervous that when he asked me where I would like to go I responded with 'Home'. A quick realization came to me that he obviously didn't know where that was.

"Stark Tower. Make it quick. I have a meeting." Less than eight minutes later we arrived.

"Stay here until further notice." With a quick 'yes ma'am' and a nod I went to the front desk and asked to see Mr. Stark.

"He's busy." Said the doorman who looked like he didn't give a flying fuck. Preposterous. He didn't even look up from his magazine.

"Tell Mr. Stark that Mrs.Stark is in the building and doesn't like to be kept waiting." The doorman's eyes bugged and he quickly relayed the information.

"He's coming down."

"Good. I'm glad." After I said that the elevator dinged and out stepped this beautiful man who looked even more handsome than the last time I had seen him.

"Cass?"

"The one and only. You should have your doorman fired. Honestly who wouldn't let the wife of the owner of this tower in." I smiled and god did my face hurt. The smile that took up my face physically hurt from how much emotional pain I was in right now.

"You're... Here.. You're alive? Oh my god." He rushed over and pulled me up into a bone crushing hug.

"I see somebody's been working out. I would like to breathe darling."

"How are you alive? I couldn't find you. I searched for so long."

"Maybe that conversation is for the elevator."

"Of course. Lets go. Fair warning there are two master assassins, a god, a super soldier, and a guy that turns into a massive green rage monster up on my floor."

"Tony I'd love to meet them. I just want you for right now. We can talk on the way up. I've just missed you."I said with a painful laugh.

"Babe you have no idea how much I've missed you. Where have you been? What happened?"

"Hydra happened. They took my memories and I was forced to become a cruel, cold woman. I have been in the UK for the last ten years. I went by the name Elizabeth Marionette. I'm sort of a billionaire and my hair is black now. I don't really know what else to tell you other than I missed you and I would like to move in with you as soon as possible. I'm very nervous right now."

"Holy hell on a shit stick how did I not see it. The media talks about you all the time. Fuck I'm a dumbass. Can't even call myself a genius anymore."

"All geniuses have a setback once in a while. Yours just happened to be me." The door opened and I was guided into a huge living room that was combined with what seems like everything one could ever need.

"Holy Fuck."

"First impression on the team. You've made it dollface."

"Oh shut it. I like the place. Suits you. So why are all these people here?" I had now noticed five people standing up and curiously glancing at me.

"This, baby, is my team. Meet the Avengers. Avengers meet Cass." A round of 'hi's and hello's' and one 'a glorious greeting it is' went around.

"Hi. Tony can I tell them? They're your team so I can tell them, right?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Go crazy on the team of glorious misfits."

"Hello. Well it's nice to meet all of you and I would like to formally introduce myself as Cassandra Lillian Romanov. Well it's Stark now. Has been for ten years."

"Hold up. Romanov? Like Romanoff?" Tony said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes. I am of Russian and English descent. Why?"

"Small world." One of the guys said. Right then one very familiar looking woman stepped out behind all of the men.

"Cass?! Holy shit is that actually you?" For a moment I couldn't understand her new form of familiarity. I didn't know her, she looked exactly like me but with red hair and green eyes.

"Do I know you? You seem very familiar and we look as if we have the same features. Are we related in any form?"

"I've known about you for several years but I could never find you."

"You and I both, sister. She's a hard one to find." Tony said with an edge to his voice.

"I am Natalia Romanov. We are twins. I've been searching for forever."

"Oh dear. That's a shock I wasn't quite expecting. It makes sense. We look very similar. Why haven't I known about you? I mean, before I lost my memories?" She looked very uncomfortable with answering that question and I could feel that she didn't want to say it in front of the others. So I looked at them and asked quietly if we could have a moment. We made our way out to the makeshift deck, on what was apparently 'her floor' , and we sat down.

"So why haven't I heard of you before now? What do I call you? What's your favorite color? I need to know something. Do you know our parents?" All I had in my mind was curiosity of this new sister that I had just discovered. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Slow down, speed racer. It's complicated. You'll be here a while."

"I already planned on staying. Just get to it. I'm dying here."

"Well my childhood wasn't a very good one. I was raised in what was called the 'Red Room'. It was filled with all of these other girls training to become assassins. If you weren't good enough they would kick you out or in most cases, kill you. That's how I got to be like this. The ceremony was being sterilized so I could never bear children and it would never be an inconvenience to me as an assassin. I figured out about you later on. Apparently you weren't good enough. Too small or too fragile, so they just tossed you out on the street, not even bothering to see if anyone helped or cared for you. In a way you were better off going out on the street. Our parents were sperm donors. In the 'Red Room' nobody had parents. They had the leaders and the masters of our group and we were all raised together in the same harsh environment. I'm a spy so I keep low. I wanted nobody to know who I was so I wasn't exactly easy to reach. I kept off the radar. I searched for years to find you, but it was like you just vanished off the face of the earth."

"Well it looks as if we both have trouble with our lives. Yours is more troubling definitely. I wish I could have found you earlier." By now I had tears running down my face. This was hard.

"Me too. You can call me Nat or Natasha or honestly even Natalia If you wanted. Whatever you prefer. My favorite color is blue by the way. It's going to be hard to get used to sharing my life with you, but I am willing and able." She wasn't crying. Her face was set in what I could remember as my face of concealed feelings. I studied her. She looked identical to me. I had black hair and blue eyes but other than that we were the same. I was definitely a couple inches shorter and smaller and more petite.

"Thank you Natalia. I'm so grateful that I have you now."

"So why don't we have the same hair?" She joked.

"I've gotten into the habit of dyeing it. I like the contrast of my pale skin with my dark hair. It used to be red. Exactly like yours."

"We can go back now. I bet you're dying to get back to Tony. That's totally weird by the way. You and him. He's such an ass. Super egotistical." Her face scrunched up at just the thought of Tony and I. We started making our way back to the huge living space that held the so called 'Avengers'.

"Sounds like me." I giggled.

"Oh please. You are so far from it, but I don't know you as well so maybe I'm wrong. How'd that happen by the way?"

"Just two ships passing in the night. We got very close and we got fantastically drunk one night and we took his private jet to Vegas and got hitched. A month after that, Hydra took my memories. Or Hydra disguised as Shield agents. I don't remember much from that. We loved each other. I still love him and I'm getting the vibe that he loves me too."

"Well Tony Stark is my brother-in-law. That's fucking weird." We ended up both laughing at that and even when we went back inside we couldn't stop. The men were all giving us questioning looks. So I whispered to Nat, "Why do they look like they haven't seen you properly laugh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"It's because they haven't."

"Ever?!?" I was so surprised.

"Ever. It's just not something they're used to."

"So could you introduce me to your teammates? I'd like to know everyone." We were standing in a group and dear god was I the shortest there. I was surrounded by giants.

"Alright so we got the guy dressed like a grandpa, that's Steve Rogers aka Captain America." I shook his hand and he blushed.

"Hello ma'am. Pleasure to meet Natasha's new found sister."

"Pleasures all mine Cap. No need to blush I'm sure you don't around Nat."

"Sorry ma'am. A beautiful woman is always something to blush at." I swear my face turned beet red.

"Aww c'mon I try to get you to flirt with someone for ages and the first person you flirt with is my sister?!? I just don't even know what to do anymore." I laughed and heard a response from Tony.

"Sorry Cappy. That ones taken. Better luck next time." Nat had her head in her hands just laughing and shaking her head while Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm just too beautiful to pass up Nat. I think the black hair has more of an effect on people. Now introduce me to the rest of your team." She sighed and then pointed to a man with semi curly hair and glasses.

"That's Dr.Bruce Banner. Otherwise known as the Hulk. He's a major dork . He's also super nice and friendly." I recognized him. Oh my god I'm going to freak out.

"You're... You're.... Dr. Banner! Oh my god I've researched you for almost my entire life! Your work on thermonuclear astrophysics is unparalleled!!! It's an honor to meet you doctor! It truly is!" He looked sheepish and tried to act like he wasn't amazing.

"Thanks Cassandra. Tony said the exact same thing when I met him. It's an honor to meet you too." After that he shook my hand and I seriously tried not to fangirl. I really did but I was having such a hard time keeping my giddiness in.

"God you're a fucking science nerd too aren't you?" Natalia was learning so much about me and she wasn't even really speaking to me. This day has been a fucking absolute dream for me.

"Guilty." She shook her head again and then pointed to a tall, blond with long hair. He grinned at me and bounded over to pick me up, hug me , and spin me around.

"You are so tiny. All of you humans are. This one in my arms is like Jane. Small frame." Not that I wasn't enjoying this I just kind of couldn't breathe. So I tapped his shoulder and hoped for the best.

"Tap out. Tap out. You already got a T.K.O. Big man. What's your name?"

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. It's is an absolute honor and pleasure to be in the presence of such a beauty. I am very glad for the Man of Iron to have found his lost love. I am also pleased for the Widow to have found her twin. Congratulations are in order to both of my fellow teammates." Nat and Tony just rolled their eyes like try were used to dealing with it.

"Asgard? You're a god? Wow. I seriously thought Tony was kidding. Nifty."

"Affirmative Sister Widow. I am of god status." I looked over to Nat who pointed to the last person I didn't know. He looked shorter than the rest but still muscular enough to fit in.

"Last but not least this is Agent Clint Barton. He likes arrows and often hides in high places. He has the personality of a 3 year old child on crack but he's well trained and an extraordinary member of our team." He looked at Nat and was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Awwww Nat. If you aren't careful some people may think you like me."

"Never in a million years. Go talk to your wife or something. I'm Team Bruce all the way." She moved herself over to Bruce and I finally made a connection.

"Holy hell! You and Bruce? Score for Natalia! "

"Yeah for about two months. Took us a while to actually figure things out."

"I'm so happy for you, darling. If I wasn't already married I definitely would pick Bruce. Most of it because of my immense admiration of his work. Sorry for ignoring you Clint. I have so much to do. How are you?"

"Being ignored is my life. I just use it to my advantage. You'll see later on... That is assuming you'll be staying?"

"I've just found my sister and my husband. I couldn't possibly leave. I'll be moving in. If its alright with Tony?" I looked sheepishly towards him. He seemed to be studying me intently.

"Cass you know damn well that I would've insisted you live here. I can't just have you leave when I just got you back." A round of awe's went around the room making Tony annoyed.

"Shut up dickwads."

"Well then I guess it's time for my driver to bring my things up from the car. Darling would you show me to my room?"

"Yeah. And um it's our room. You'll have to sleep next to me. Sorry. No more rooms." I raised my eyebrows as to say 'no more rooms in this huge ass tower? Yeah right'.

"Well I think it's time for us to retire. It's been quite a night and I'm a bit jet lagged. Goodnight to all of you. May you have wonderful dreams tonight." I looked out the enormous windows to see a sight that I had never seen before. New York at night. It was truly the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen and I was so glad that I could be spending it with my newfound loved ones. As Tony and I were walking to our room, we started catching up on what had been going on since we had last seen each other. He told me about his near death experience that gave him the arc reactor and about how he had become a superhero. He told of the battles he had been in and his part in everything. The one thing I was curious about just made me feel like I wanted to throw up the empty contents of my stomach.

"Not to interrupt, but one thing that's bothering me is when I got my memories back..... when I asked about you. I asked about your current relationship status and the man said you have been with a woman named Pepper Potts. I mean its none of my business. I wasn't here for so long so of course you got lonely. I just.. I want to know if you two are still together. For the sake of my heart that is undoubtedly yours." We had stopped at our door and he just looked me directly in the eyes and kissed me. Just as I remembered. It was sweet and it had just a touch of edge to it.

"She is no longer of a going concern for you. You showed up at a perfect time, honey. It's been a month since we broke up. She was too much of a sibling like influence. Or like a bossy older sister. Totally weird. It took me two years to figure that out. My metal hearts all yours baby. Do with it what you will."

After that we had a talk that seemed like it lasted ages about anything and everything. We made love countless times and everything felt like it was back in its rightful place. Cassandra Lillian Stark had her life back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass enjoys a day out with the Star Spangled Man with a Plan and then a perfectly good evening with some french braiding, sexuality talking, and a new plan.

My life was definitely weirder than before. I woke up at around 5 am and wondered around the tower for a bit. It felt so empty when no one was up and around. I found some tea in a cupboard and put it on when I heard a voice, which made me jump.

"What temperature would you like me to make this Mrs.Stark?" The voice sounded very robotic and I couldn't find where it was coming from.

"Oh my god where is that coming from? Who are you?" Fuck it was cold and oh my god who is behind this voice. "I am Jarvis. I am an AI used for helping out Mr. Stark and anyone who needs me."

"Well Jarvis I would like my tea scalding please. I'm quite cold out here. " I had on a short fuzzy robe with my sweatpants. It was still cold as fuck though. "Your tea will be done in 30 seconds Mrs. Stark. Would you like anything else?"

"I'd like some blankets please? Also is anyone else up? I'm kind of lonely out here. I don't like being by myself."

"Captain Rogers is currently awake. He doesn't seem to be moving out of bed. It is routine for him to go on a run. Would you like to join him on his run?"After his question I heard the ding and my tea was done. "No thanks Jarvis. Thanks for the tea."

"Always a pleasure Mrs. Stark. The blankets will be down shortly." I found the ginormous couch and cuddled up into one of the corners with my tea and my thoughts just watching the sunrise. The blankets came a couple minutes after I sat down and the funny thing about it was that they were on a little robot with a cute little bicycle with a basket. Living here was so weird.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" The voice made me jump a little but thank god my tea was still in its cup. I turned around and there was Steve in his running clothes with just a glimmer of sweat on his forehead.

"Yes it is. I quite enjoy watching the sunrise. I normally draw it, but I currently don't own a single art utensil. I don't know how I've lived without them."

"Well you weren't exactly yourself. I'm an artist too. I draw people, mostly, but I occasionally draw sunsets." Steve sighed.

"I have one question for you." (*points at shoes* WHAT ARE THOSEEEEEEEEEE sorry about tht keep reading)

"Shoot."

"Since nobody is up could we go and see the city? I'm very excited to see it and I need some things until my stuff gets here from England."

"Sure thing ma'am. I'll try my best to guide you to where you would like to go. I'll need to change."

"Please call me Cass. Ma'am makes me feel old. I'm only thirty-two."

"Sorry ma- Cass."

"I'll need to change as well so let's meet in thirty minutes. Sound good?"

"Perfect." After that I made my way to the room to get my clothes for the day and saw Tony with nothing but a delicate sheet between his legs. It was quite the sight to see. I found my clothing and walked out of the room asking Jarvis where the nearest bathroom was.

"Three doors down and to the left."

"You're fantastic Jarvis."

"I try my best Mrs.Stark." I found the bathroom and began to undress and get myself into the shower. The bathroom looked beautiful and expensive. Luxury had never been for me. I'd had the money to be luxurious but I never quite found myself in the position to use my money for things other than what was necessary. Maybe it was because of my poor upbringing, but I just felt comfortable living like the average person. Now it was quite different living with superheroes. My husband was Iron Man and my sister was the Black Widow. I'd probably have to get used to feeling comfortable in a space that wasn't like my own. After I had taken my shower and gotten dressed I went back into the bedroom and wrote a note for Tony explaining where I was. After I finished I kissed him and then left for the living room. Steve was already there and fiddling with his pants pocket.

"Ready to go?"

"After you ma'am."

"Lead the way Captain Rogers." A bit of silence went by before I spoke up.

"So where to first? I'm very excited to see what this city has to offer."

"Well first we are headed to the art store on 3rd and then to Central Park to draw. After that is your choice."

"Oh lovely! I am so excited to finally have art supplies again. I called my driver earlier and he's waiting downstairs to take us."

"We could have walked. It would've been fun."

"Captain, walking in heels is not something I like to do often and when I have to I don't like to walk for ages. I have a driver for that reason."

"Why don't you just skip the heels and put on some practical shoes?"

"Heels look better. Beauty is pain, Steve, and I live for beauty."

"Well I sure can see why Tony likes you."

"And why is that Captain?"

"You're a beauty with excellent brains. You look like you can hold your own which isn't surprising considering who your sister is.... I just see the appeal." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and a hint of red on his cheeks. Man he is killing me. He's not just hot. He is so nice and fun to talk to. I could just feel myself starting to really like him.

"Well thank you very much Steve. That made me feel nice. Tony would've been jealous if he heard that." I smiled coyly.

"Alright we'll let's head out." Later we were sat on a park bench with sketch pads and pencils in our hands. The other art supplies were in the car. I found that I loved the city and all it had to offer. I drew the people sitting on benches and people walking and it was so nice to be able to draw again. Just having the supplies to do so was amazing. I was filled with joy now that art had made its way into my life again. I looked over to see what Steve was drawing and just before he moved it out my line of sight, I caught what looked like my hair and jawline.

"You know I can pose if you want."

"Sorry I didn't mean to draw you it just kind of happened."

"It's alright. Can I see? I love pictures or drawings of me."

"Sure. Sorry about this I'm not the best." I looked at the drawing and I swore that it looked too fantastically beautiful to even be me. It was more amazing than I ever thought it would be. Man, this guys just got it all. He's hot, he's got that whole hero thing going on, and he can fucking draw. Triple whammy. I'm going to have to talk to Tony tonight. I know we are going to have to explore that part of our relationship if he still remembers.

"Steve this is beautiful. I am absolutely astonished. Could I possibly draw you? Since we're doing portraits and all.." I smiled broadly.

"Go ahead. Should I pose?"

"Just do your normal thing. Gaze at the sunset or just sit so that you're facing me so I could get all of you." For the rest of the evening we sat there drawing each other and drawing the people passing, by until it got too dark to see our art. We headed back to my car and then to the tower. When we got up to the main floor, we walked in on Tony, Nat, and Thor. They seemed to be too engrossed in the film that was on the television. Only Nat looked distracted. She was the only one actually doing something, and that something was French braiding Thor's hair. I looked curiously at them and asked what film they were watching. It looked very cartoonish and I had no idea what film it could possibly be.

"It's Rapunzel or Tangled or something." Nat responded with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"Why is Thor's hair in a braid?"

"He got inspired."

"Well okay.....Tony could you come here for a moment we need to speak?"

"Sure thing, sweetcheeks." I got a little nervous just thinking about bringing this topic up but he knew my sexuality and I knew his. I figured it wouldn't be too bad of a conversation. Once he got over to me I said a quick goodbye to Steve and walked with Tony to our room.

"What did you want to talk about? I'm getting kind of freaked out here. I'm all ears of course, but telling me now would be great." I looked at him pointedly as to say 'seriously shut up' and started to talk, "You know how before everything happened we talked about our relationship and how we both wanted to work it."

"Yeahhhh I mean... The same rules still apply right?"

"Well yes but do you remember how we did it? I know it's been an awfully long time."

"Are you talking about inviting other people into our little soirée?"

"That's exactly it. I just wanted to know if you remembered the little detail of me being..well...not heterosexual."

"I do remember that detail and I'm pretty sure you remember mine. So who do you want to have? We have to both agree on the person obviously and the terms before we do this thing. I personally would like to have the good ole protector of our freedom, but I'm not picky."

"We must have the same taste. God I've told you I love you right?"

"Eh it's been heard once or twice."

"So how exactly do we get Steve? I don't even know if he'd be alright with this." I sighed softly.

"I know Mr.Freedom isn't exactly the most hetero of our bunch. I've seen him take an interest in you and I've definitely seen an interest in me. Why not see if he wants both?" I felt good now that everything was out in the open. I could be myself now. Ten years of not being myself and now I have the chance to. I just really wish Steve will be on board with this.

"So what are the rules? We've never done this before. I mean we never really got the chance too."

"Rule one, we both go and ask him about his sexuality and see if he wants to do this with us. Rule two, all I ask is that no one else gets invited in unless we both agree. Rule three, lets go on the dates together. I don't like that whole separate thing."

"Okay I can agree to those terms. I'm glad we can talk about this." I smiled brightly at him.

"So what were you and the Star Spangled Man with a plan doing today ?"

"Well I wanted some art supplies, so we went to the art store down on third and then we went to Central Park to draw. Before Central Park we toured the city a bit. It was a lot of fun."

"Later on I can show you everything this city has to offer and in style. Cap probably showed you a little bit, but I can take you to see everything. Granted its your second day here I just want everything to be great for you."

"He showed me the things I was curious about, but I'd love to go out on the town with you. So how are we going to go about making Steve well... Ours."

" I have a plan. Just like him. It's called Operation Get Cap or OGC for short."

"Alright darling let us begin the commencement of OGC. We shall start at dawn."

"Aww dawn really? Can it be like noon or something this is the first time that I've been getting sleep and it feels really nice."

"Fine. OGC at noon. Wear your best clothes Tony we've got a man to get. Practice your flirting because god knows you need too."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying... I don't think he very much likes cheesy pick up lines but we can try a few. Lets get some rest before our big debut tomorrow."

"Goodnight Cass."

"Goodnight ass-I mean Tony."

"Rude."

The night was dream after dream of having a perfect relationship with two men that were physically perfect. The emotional connection I had with both of them was real too and I was just glad I had someone that would understand me and my sexuality. It truly was a wonderful superhero filled world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope you guys thought that was good


End file.
